Warrior Falls
by BirchDapple
Summary: Mabel and Dipper Pines find themselves in a peculiar situation. Turning into cats and fighting an evil force was not one of their priorities.
1. Allegiances

**Clan lists will be edited and posted as needed.**

Allegiances

_**Thunderclan.**_

**Leader: **Pinestar- Pretty tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

**Deputy: **Oaktail- Ginger tom with pale blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Softmoon- White she-cat with large blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Bluesong: Black and grey she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Gempaw_

Redpelt: Red tom cat with blue eyes.

Mudfang: Brown tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Firepaw_

Juniperfur: Silver-blue tom with amber eyes.

Duckpelt: Grey she-cat with a ginger muzzle and amber eyes.

Koifur: A pretty she-cat with lavender eyes and an orange, grey, and white pelt.

Ashcloud: White tom with gray eyes.

_Apprentice, Cheetahpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Cheetahpaw: Golden tom with black cheetah markings and amber eyes

Gempaw: Tiny black she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye.

Firepaw: Dark ginger tom with lavender eyes

Heatherpaw: Ginger she-cat with violet eyes and a mesh of heather-coloured spots on her tail and chest.

**Queens:**

Pinestar: {Out of the nursery.} Pretty tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Kits: **

Duckkit: Tortishell she-kit with blue eyes and a twisted leg.


	2. Chapter 1

**Intro;** Dipper Pines sat in the blistering summer heat of Gravity Falls, Oregon, reading in his mysterious journal on the secrets of Gravity Falls. He was deeply engrossed in a section on Vampires, his chocolate brown eyes burning from the focus on the book for so long. He looked up to his twin sister, Mabel pines, in a jean skirt and a t-shirt with a fuzzy pink kitten.

"Hello, wonderful brother!" She grinned, happily ruffling his sweaty hair. Dipper raised an eyebrow before hastily plopping his Mystery Shack hat on his head. "What are you so happy about?" He asked curiously. His sister was normally this joyous, but her eyes had a happy glow to them.  
She curled a piece of auburn hair around her finger in habit, her eyes trailing out into the woods. "Awh, nothing..." She replied casually. "Except I found something, I think you'll like it. You love mysteries!"

Dipper and Mabel made their way through the thick pine trees of the forest behind the Mystery Shack. Dipper tripped over fallen branches as Mabel sprinted ahead, her brown hair whipping behind her. "C'mon, Dipper, it's not that far!" She called to him.  
"Here!" She panted, skidding to a halt. Mabel was crouching over a wooden door in the ground, with four symbols etched into it. One was a square with two triangles on the top, with a lightning bolt through it. The next was the triangles and square with two things that seemed like eyes. The next was a swirl coming from one side, and the final seemed to be rippling water.  
"Huh." Dipper muttered, tracing his hand over the carvings. "I wonder what this means..."  
Mabel rolled her eyes, gripping the sliver handle on the side of the door that Dipper hadn't noticed.

"Let's find out." She grinned, thrusting open the door.  
Suddenly, the two twins were tumbling into the unknown, through the door, their screams dissolving behind them.

**Intro Two;** A slim, bright orange cat sat perched on a branch, looking down into a pool of water. "It's time."  
"Is it so, Firestar?" A deep brown tabby tom-cat slinked from the forest, his amber eyes full of curiosity.  
"Yes, Bramblestar, these are the two." Firestar replied solemnly.  
"Twolegs? To stop the Dark Forest?" A voice sneered. "They were born with a milk platter in their mouths."  
"Not now, Jayfeather." Firestar warned, turning his attention the the gray tom.  
"I won't trust them until every Dark Forest warrior has surrendered." Jayfeather sneered.  
"Give them time, Jayfeather." Soothed Bramblestar.

Chapter One : I Miss The Goat

Dipper woke to the sound of quick dripping of water. He struggled to sit up, though when he did, his back legs slid from under him and he toppled back down.  
"Which are you? Mabel, or Dipper?"  
Dipper sat up and whipped around. Nothing but a raggedy old cat. He was surrounded by orange, smooth clay .  
"Where are you?" Dipper called. "Who are you?"  
"So you're the boy." It replied smoothly. "Dipper Pines, look into that puddle in front of you. You are not who you think you are." Dipper gazed into the puddle cautiously. He was shocked by what stared back at him. Two brown eyes gazed back bewilderedly at him, its maw open in shock. Two twitching, fuzzy ears protruded from, the top of its head. He was covered in swirling, chocolate-brown fur. "A cat." He thought, looking at his front feet -paws! 'I'm a cat.'  
"Shocked, Dipper?" The voice spoke up once again, and Dipper realized who it was coming from. The old, raggedy black cat.  
"Cats... talk?" He gasped. His voice had an odd ring to it, he noticed.  
"Not to you... humans... but of course, cats talk to each other." The raggedy black cat mewed, his yellow eyes showing amusement.  
Dipper's mind reeled, and he struggled once again to stand up on all fours.  
The black cat let out an amused purr. "You are like a kitten learning to leave the nursery."  
Dipper frowned- well, as much as a cat could frown.  
"Mabel- where's Mabel?" He asked, glancing around. The black cat stepped aside, revealing a sleeping chocolate brown cat, it's shoulders slightly slimmer than Dippers, the ears closer together.  
"Mabel's a cat too?" He gasped, inspecting her closely. "Of course, right. We're cats."  
"Dipper, you and Mabel are here to stop a terrible, dark league, the Dark Forest. The most, horrible, dead cats have resorted there to torture the clans for moons. They have not risen again until now."  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "Why would I care? They're cats, they can be caught by the animal catcher, right?"  
The black cat aroused Mabel, glaring at Dipper. "The Dark Forest is not to be taunted, kit." He hissed, bearing pearly white fangs.

Mabel, the cocoa-coloured kitten, sat up slowly, pawing at her eyes. "Umh…" She sighed. "Where am I?"

Dipper paced towards her, sticking his muzzle in her face. "We're here to stop some insane dead group of evil cats with our own two han- paws."

"Dipper?" Mabel gasped. "You're a kitten! Oh, you're adorable!"

Dipper let out a snort, turning on the black cat again, meeting him eye to eye. "How are we supposed to kill, take down, or overtake the 'Dark Forest' Anyway?"

The black cat let out a low chuckle. "Dipper Pines, when did you get so daring? I've been watching you. You're no more than a meer kitten!" He laughed. His face became more solemn as he continued. "Dipper, you've taken over a clan of gnomes, fought a mystical young lad, traveled in time… you two can do anything."


	3. Chapter 2

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Tᴡᴏ: Wᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴄʟᴀɴ**

_ The territory of the clans is divided into four. Riverclan has the flowing rivers, Shadowclan chose the pines and marshes, Windclan got the moors, and Thunderclan has the forest. In the sky, Starclan lives in beautiful endless boundaries- that was, until the Dark Forest arose. They claimed a part of Starclan's beautiful forest and made it horrible. It is the place of No Stars. _

Oaktail stood in the dark, rocks pricking his paw pads. "Hello?" He called, his heart throbbing in his chest.  
"Dad!" A loud, blood curtailing wail echoed around him.  
"Heatherpaw!" He cried out to his daughter, desperate to move to her, but frozen to the ground. "Where are you?"  
"Dad, they're here! Help! They're-" Heatherpaw's wail was cut off by a gasp, her words hanging in the air.  
Suddenly, Heatherpaw's two violet eyes shone in the darkness, and her fear scent was sour and tangy in his mouth.  
"Heatherpaw..." He rasped.  
Two devious chocolate eyes appeared behind her, devious and blood thirsty.  
'No cat in the clans have brown eyes!' He thought desperately, a warning stuck in his throat.  
A third voice began to speak, it's voice deep and foreboding_. "The unforeseen has been realized and the unexpected becomes expected. Those that aren't willing are the true heroes."_

The tawny and ginger deputy awoke in his nest with a start. "The unforeseen has been realized and the unexpected becomes expected. Those that aren't willing are the true heroes." He whispered, getting up and out of the Warrior's den.

"When was the last time the clans have received an omen?" He shook his golden head, pushing the thought of the last omen down. The Thunderclan camp was cold and quiet in moonhigh, as a white warrior sat their first night vigil. He nodded to Cloudwhisper, the new warrior, before slipping into the medicine cat den.  
"Mallowfur?" He whispered, his eyes adjusting to the unnatural darkness.  
A sliver figure sat up in the darkness of the cave. "Oaktail, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"I was sent a dream from Starclan. I- I think it was an omen."

Mallowfur stood, stretching out her hind legs. "An omen, you say?"

Oaktail nodded, reciting the omen. "The unforeseen has been realized and the unexpected becomes expected. Those that aren't willing are the true heroes."

The silver she-cat swiped something from her storage of herbs and held out her paw for Oaktail.

The golden tom frowned, "Poppyseeds?"

"Yes, Oaktail, they'll help you sleep. I want you to sleep and we'll discuss this in the morning." Oaktail ate them, hanging his head. His own medicine cat thought he was crazy. The clans haven't received an omen since the dark times… maybe he was as crazy as a hedgehog anyway.

**Pᴀʀᴛ Tᴡᴏ**

Heatherpaw yawned as she walked, her gaze fixed on the ground and her ears perked and attentive. Newleaf was approaching, and she could feel the cool air seeming through her fluffy golden fur.  
"The borders need remarking." Pinestar reminded her, picking her way through the thorns that guarded the Thunderclan border.

Heatherpaw glanced up in surprise- the scents _had_ been faint… so much so that she hadn't even realized that they had arrived at the end of the territory. "I'll take care of it- if you don't mind." She said, pacing along the length of the border and distributing her scent. Pinestar waited for her without pressure, giving her tortishell coat a quick wash. Heatherpaw admired her leader _and _mentor's pelt, it was lovely shades of amber and ginger. Heatherpaw secretly envied Pinestar and her daughter, Duckkit's pelt. Although, not her name. What kit would want to be named _Duckkit_! Duckkit was born with one leg shorter and twisted, and Heatherpaw supposed the kit was named after the way she waddled, so much like a duck. Heatherpaw_ really_ hoped the kit was named after Pinestar's sister, Duckpelt. Her own pelt was a bright ginger with an ugly –so she thought- mesh of heather-gray coloured splotches on her chest and tail.

"Heatherpaw, stop daydreaming, we should be getting back by now." A familiar voice broke her train of thought. Firepaw, her brother, prodded her in the side. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes, looking into her brother's deep violet ones; her mother had always told her that her eyes were the same colour as Firepaw's.

"Right- Firepaw." She hurried after the rest of the dawn patrol, Pinestar turning and smirking at her. The patrol continued on for quite a while before they returned to camp. Heatherpaw practically crawled into camp, her tail dragging in the orange dust that was inside the canyon of Thunderclan.

"My paws are killing me," She groaned, to no one in particular.

She watched as the medicine cat, Softmoon, freted in and out of her den. _Boy- she better up and hurry getting a medicine cat apprentice. It seems as if none of the kits are taking an interest, though. _Thought Heatherpaw.

"Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw!"

The ginger she-cat turned weakly around to the she-cat who was approaching her. Gempaw, a pretty black apprentice with huge eyes. One eye was amber and the other was green. Heatherpaw smiled meekly at the she-cat. Gempaw was convinced Heatherpaw and herself were the best of friends, while Heatherpaw was not.

"Oh, hello, Gempaw." She said meekly to the pretty she-cat. Obviously, her brother was mooning over her since they were kits.

Gempaw overly excited, more than usual. "Did you hear?" She mewed, dropping her voice to a whisper. "There are new ones!"

Heatherpaw blinked, not sure what the crazy black she-cat meant. "Kits?"

"No! New cats- strangers! They're from no clan I've heard of. I think they're_ kittypets_."

_**[A/N - Sorry it's so short, I've been wanting to post this forever. Please er, follow (I think it's called?) and review! Thanks! ~Kass]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"Kittypets?" Heatherpaw spat, the word sour on her tongue. "They let them in our camp?!"

Gempaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You missed them, they came in with a tom- Pinestar seemed to know him."

Heatherpaw pricked her ears for the signs of the newcomers. The clan did seem to be a little on edge, the name 'Ravenpelt' was murmured between the cats.

Gempaw nudged Heatherpaw, gesturing with her tail over towards the Elder's den. It was empty, as the clan had no elders.

"They're in there," Gempaw whispered eagerly. "Let's check it out!"

"Gempaw, _no_!" Heatherpaw hissed, darting after her clanmate. The two she-cats burst into the elder's den, Gempaw more eager than Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaw skidded to a halt, bowing her curt apologizes to her father, Oaktail.

"Sorry dad, Gempaw-" Oaktail whisked his tail at Heatherpaw, a signal asking her to leave. Quietly, the two she-cats stepped back out. Not before glancing at the newcomers, of course. Two sturdy brown tabby-cats, a she-cat and a tom. The tom was glancing nervously about, and the she-cat seemed very excited and curious. There was a huge tom too- easily larger in stature and weight than any clan cat. His pelt was as black as midnight, perhaps this was the mysterious Ravenpelt?

Gempaw purred. "That brown tom was attractive don't you think? His eyes were weird though- no reflection!"

Heatherpaw cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, no reflection?"

"His eyes don't reflect in the darkness- like a regular cat's does. I've never met a blind cat- is it like that?"

Heatherpaw sat thinking. _His eyes don't reflect. How odd!_ The ginger she-cat stared into a puddle on the camp floor, her lavender eyes shining yellow in the darkness of twilight.

**I've been doing so much, I've been so busy! Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
